Christmas on Bannerman Road
by The Master of Time
Summary: Christmas on Bannerman Road. Proper love story. With aliens. At Christmas. Also starring Ten, Eleven, Amy and Rory. Clani/Lukria. Mentions Chrivan, Gitresh and Saralan.
1. Christmas on Bannerman Road

It was Christmas on Bannerman Road.

Snow covered everything.

And people partied.

And the biggest party was of course at number Thirteen.

* * *

Up in the attic, the best party in Ealing was in full swing.

Mr Smith was open, and blasting out cheesy holiday music. Luke was back from Uni, and Maria was back from America, and everyone was having a good time.

"...And then with all those meteorites hitting the Earth all at the same time, Ruby was getting overwhelmed with all the simultaneous emotions from every person on Earth at the same time!" Rani was telling Maria about their last battle, a woman named Ruby White, who was revealed to be Katesh, ANOTHER alien trying to destroy the Earth.

"And of course, it HAD to splurge! RIGHT into my face!" Clyde was still annoyed that the Katesh stomach had splatted him and not Rani, Luke or Sarah Jane. "The Slitheen always splurged. The Blathereen splurged. And the Katesh's stomach _SQUIRTED_!"

Rani laughed. She remembered Clyde's face after his 'splurging'. If only Ruby hadn't crushed her phone, she would've taken a picture!

"But, of course, if it wasn't for Luke-y boy, we'd all be dead!" Clyde ruffled Luke's hair. "That super amazing alien brain of yours is just... super amazing."

The kids were all laughing. On the sofa, Sarah Jane and Alan were talking too, whilst sipping mulled wine.

"This is a great family, isn't it?" Asked Sarah

"Yeah, I suppose. It's a shame Chrissie wouldn't be able to join us. Too busy on a honeymoon with Ivan."

"Yeah. But you've still got Maria, haven't you? And us..." Sarah Jane placed her spare hand on his. She didn't know why she was, but she felt she should do. Alan looked at their hands, then looked at Sarah Jane, and smiled.

"Oh, no. They're holding hands!" noted Clyde, watching his best friend's mum and his other friend's dad holding hands.

"Aww, it's sweet!" defended Rani.

"It's not, holding hands is just... not cool."

"Are you just embarrassed about when you held Rani's hand, Clyde?" Luke chimed in.

"No! No. Yeah! No!" Clyde fumbled over his words as he blushed.

"Aww! Clyde!" Rani playfully rested her head on Clyde's shoulder. Maria smiled at them, then at Luke. Maria smiled back, and Luke put his arm over her.


	2. Snow

"May your days be merry and bright,

And may all your Christmases be-"

"Warning! Sarah Jane, there is an alien threat in the vicinity!" Mr Smith suddenly announced, interrupting "White Christmas" in the middle of a line.

Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani turned around, and Sarah Jane and Alan sat up.

"Aww! I was enjoying that!" complained Clyde.

SJ looked towards Clyde, shushed him, then turned back to her Xylok.

"What sort of alien threat?"

"I regret: I do not have that information. I will need further time to scan it."

"Oh, wow. I've missed this! Proper alien hunting with proper mates!" Maria smiled.

"Yeah. It's way better with mates!" Rani agreed. She smiled back at Maria. Even though she was originally jealous of Maria, she was actually really nice, and she knew she'd now miss her when she'd have to go back home.

"Mistress!" K9 declared, wanting attention. "The alien threat is coming closer!"

"Where abouts, K9?" Luke asked his pet dog.

"Just outside!" K9 and Mr Smith exclaimed, simultaneously.

"Well, come on then!" Sarah Jane shouted, grabbing her lipstick and running out of the attic. The rest of the gang followed her.

Outside, it was freezing cold. But there was no sign of any aliens. Sarah Jane held out her watch, and scanned. After a moment, she sighed, and flipped her scanner closed.

"No sign."

"Correction, Mistress. There IS an alien around this location!"

"Well, I can't see it, K9!" Sarah snapped.

Sarah Jane signed again. She was unhappy: She'd never lost an alien! Everyone else was happy, though. Never-mind the snow! It was snowing! Proper snow!

"It's... beautiful!" Rani smiled at the snow.

"It's cold!" Clyde mumbled. "I'm freezing." He showed Rani his hands to prove it. Faint hairs on his wrists were pricked up, and his hands were slightly shaking.

"Aww." Purred Rani, and she held his hands. "Yup, they're cold. But they'll warm up in a minute." Clyde blushed again. Why was everyone holding hands? He thought to himself. He turned and looked at Luke and Maria. They too were stood close together, holding hands. Maria was looking up at the dark, evening sky and smiling, snowflakes fell delicately on her hair. Luke however, was looking straight at Clyde, and smiling, as if to be telling him "I've missed Maria, and soon I'm gonna tell her how I really feel." Being, strictly speaking, only about a day old when he first met Clyde, Luke wasn't the most confident lad he'd ever met, and certainly wasn't the best flirter.

"But I've got to admit, he's learnt from the best," he said. Rani looked at him. "What are you talking about Clyde?" She looked at him, and he looked at her. Her eyes were as curious as they were brown, and as pretty as they were understanding. Clyde kept looking straight into her eyes, until he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, sorry.." Clyde replied, muttered, shyly. Rani smiled at him. Even though she thought he didn't make sense half the time, she definitely thought it was cute when he didn't.

Alan, stood just off Sarah Jane's front porch, folded his arms tightly. He was only wearing a thin, blue jumper to keep out the cold. It had been nice and warm in Sarah Jane's attic, and he was shivering.

He looked at Sarah Jane. He wondered how much older she was, compared to him. He wondered if it a relatively large age gap even mattered. Chrissie had Ivan, but he didn't have anyone like that. Apart from Sarah Jane.

He looked at his one and only daughter. He noticed her hand, her fingers interlocked with Luke's. He always guessed they had something going on. But he knew that if ever they got together, although he would be happy, he'd never be able to be with Sarah Jane: They would be related, somehow. His son-in-law's mother. He didn't know if there was a proper term for that, he guessed there would be, but he didn't know it.


	3. Snow II

_**Hey,**_

_**Yeah, little author's note before the chapter!**_

_**First, if this isn't the final chapter, Chapter 4 will be released on Xmas Day, just cause everything else is released on that day!**_

_**Second, I would like to talk everyone on the SJA 'Clani' Forum on ...**_

_**"X-Ashan-X", "Rosie-Jess", "CarlyTenibad", "ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA", "AmyVS7", "LetItShine" and Walking "Through The Rain"**_

_**...For contributing to the Forum, giving me various ideas, and supporting the Clani Fanon! ...Erm. If I've forgotten anyone, sorry!  
**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading this, and, well, enjoy!**_

* * *

Rani looked at Clyde, and how cute he looked, wearing that woolly hat and that red scarf. She remembered how much she loved him, and how much he loved her, but denied it. The first time they met, in school, during the Odd Bob shenanigan. That instant moment, with Rani brushing her hair away, shyly, and Clyde giving his best friend a look... which just explained it.

Rani smiled at Clyde, then looked up at the snow. The snowflakes felt strangely warm against her skin.

"Urgh" She said, disgusted.

"What's up?" Asked Clyde

"The snow."

"What about it?"

"It's warm."

Clyde held his head up, sticking his tongue out, and a snowflake fell on it. He looked back at Rani, and wiggled his jaw, tasting it.

"Yup. Warm. Tastes gross too. Yuck." Clyde turned around, and looked at Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane! It's the snow!"

"What do you mean, Clyde?" Sarah Jane wandered towards him, scanning the area.

"Just taste it!"

Sarah Jane held her scanner up towards the sky, and a snowflake fell on her watch.

**POP. BANG. FIZZLE.**

Sparks flew out of her watch, and Sarah Jane yelped in pain. Luke, Clyde, Maria, Rani and Alan gathered around her.

"You OK?"

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"...Mistress?.." K9 mumbled

"Yes, K9?" Sarah Jane asked her metal mutt.

"Alien bodies detected."

"Where?"

"3.5 miles South-West, 4.7 miles North-East and 2.9 miles North-North-West"

"Right then..." Sarah Jane announced.

"Me and Clyde'll go this way..." Rani walked off, pulling Clyde with him.

"I'll take Maria with me, Mum..." Luke and Maria walked off in the opposite direction.

"Well I guess it's me and you, Sarah Jane."

"And me, Master Alan."

"OK, and you, err... K9."

K9 trundled off, and the two adults followed.

* * *

_**So the gang have split up! What should they find? Three different aliens, or one whole alien, but in three sections? And does that second choice make any sense?**_

_**Find out soon on: Christmas on Bannerman Road!**_

_**If you've been talking on the Forum, please suggest any ideas you think I should add to this!**_

_**And before you suggest it, YES, there will be kisses for Lukria, and definitely kisses for Clani... hmm. Title for a new chapter? Kisses for Clani, and Love for Lukria? What about Saralan? Sex? Lol. Again: Post your suggestions.**_


	4. Reviews!

_**Yes! New Chapter! But as I've seen with many other people's stories, they do a chapter of reviews! As I'm typing this, it's 4.45pm on Monday the 13th of December, 2010. If you submit a review after this, I will DEFINITELY read it, but it won't be on here! Sorry :(**_

_**Anyway, here are the reviews (slightly edited, no offence!)**_

Chapter 1:

AmyVS7  
20/11/2010

Ridiculously cute! Love it, can't wait for the rest!

X-Ashan-X  
20/11/2010

I love the way Clyde kind-of-sort-of denies it.

Chapter 2:

x-TammieBaybii-x  
23/11/2010

Love this! Please continue, and PLEASE more Clani!

Rosie-Jess  
22/11/2010

There best be more to this! I love these three couples - Clyde/Rani are definitely the best though - NEED MORE!

Chapter 3:

X-Ashan-X  
12/10/2010

The suspense! So much suspense... It's lovely and frustrating at the same time!

And yay! I got a mention, thank you!

I also got promises of a Langdra snog. I'm looking forward to that.

xxxCattxxx

10/12/2010

WOW! Amazing! I can't wait to find out how this ends! I hope Xmas comes fast so I can read the next chapter! Great job keep writing

Rosie-Jess  
8/12/2010

Aww! Thanks! I keep going to post the next chapter of my fic, and my computer just isn't working - stuck on my phone

But anyhoo, brilliant chapter! Update soon!

AmyVS7  
8/12/2010

I'm excited to see where this is heading! Warm snow? Haha I like it! Loving all the Clani stuff! I can't wait to read more over the Christmas holidays!

_**Yeah, so, these are ones I have so far! Thanks for all your support!**_

_**Oh, and, yes. There is a little bit of Chapter news. Firstly, the next three chapters will be little ones, focusing on Clani, Lukria and Saralan. They will (probably) be called:**_

_**Kisses for Clani**_

_**Saralan Sensations**_

_**Lukria Love**_

_**Yeah, odd. Reply in a review thingamajig if you have ideas. Also, comment in the reviews if you have any ideas for me to do.**_

_**A Merlin/Who Crossover?**_

_**An M.I. High/SJA Crossover?**_

_**I had an idea of following Caan's journey between the Rich Morris Ten Doctors Webcomic (I consider it canon, and if you haven't read it, you need to!), and Army of Ghosts. Good idea?**_

_**And if anyone has any other What if..'s, I'm happy to do them, Cuz I only have one so far!**_

_**Anyway, yes, comment! Well, review! But this is a reviewing-the-review thingamajigs. So really, reviews are comments. Anyway, stop reading this, and review!**_


	5. The Gang Splits

_**Hiya, yeah, I've revamped this chapter a bit. I dunno if FF notifies you if an author edits a chapter. I hope so.**_

_**Anyway, here it is again.**_

Sarah Jane looked down. She had her sonic lipstick, her tin dog, and her scanner. If they were splitting up, the teens would need some alien gadge too.

Hmm. Gadge. She'd heard Clyde using that phrase. Sounded odd, and embarrassing for her age, but appropriate for the moment.

Sarah Jane quickly turned around and headed back to her house. The boys were already there, hoping that she would give them some technological aid.

She pulled her lipstick out of her pocket, and threw it towards Clyde. He smiled at her, and ran back towards Rani, who waited across the road, near her own house.

She turned towards her son, and heard K9 behind her. She talked to him, still looking at Luke.

"K9? Good dog. Go to Luke please."

"Command undertaken, Mistress." K9 rolled towards the boy.

Sarah Jane looked thoughtfully at Luke.

"Be careful."

"Mum, I always am."

"I know. It's just. Now feels different. See you later."

"Bye."

"I love you." She told her son, but he was already walking towards Maria, which was at the bottom of their drive.

Sarah Jane turned towards Alan, not knowing what to expect...

_**Well, there's the plot hole thing sorted. Basically, like it said, SJ had all the 'gadge', so she needed to give the sonic and K9 to Clyde and Luke, to sort of make it easier when they would split up.**_

Clyde strolled back towards Rani. The metal tube, known only as the sonic lipstick, that SJ had given him was numbing his hand, and it made him hope that Rani would hold his hands again.

"My hands dying of frostbite, or being seen holding hands with a girl. What's worse?" He thought, looking at Rani. He looked towards where K9, Maria and Luke where, but all that he could see was the back end of K9 disappearing behind a fence.

God, she's beautiful, he said to himself.

He thought: Yeah, frostbite is worse. I guess.

"So. Maria and Alan are back. It's snowing. And I'm hunting aliens. Good ol' times" Clyde smiled.

Rani held his hands again, and Clyde blushed, just as he had earlier.

"Awww. Come on." Rani tugged at Clyde's hand, and they walked off.

God, he's gorgeous, she said to herself.

Luke watched them through the snow-covered bushes, then turned back to Maria. Her hair was slightly shorter, and she was slightly taller, and she had a slight American accent, that slipped in and out of conversation. But she was the most beautiful girl she knew.

Yes, Rani was beautiful too. But he didn't think of Rani in that way. He knew Clyde fancied her, and he liked that.

And his mother was pretty too. But that was his mother he was talking about.

"So what do you think this alien wants then?" Asked Maria asked, in her mixed dialect, as she ran her fingers through the snow, along a low brick wall that ran across the length of someone's house.

"Well, I'm guessing it's responsible for the warm snow," Luke replied, shuffling his feet In the white stuff. "But really? No idea. K9?"

K9 spun around, the red probe thing between his red eyes was fully extended, scanning the area.

"Alien pheromones interfering with this unit's circuits, Master Luke!"

"Where is it?" asked Maria.

"Everywhere!" K9 was seriously panicking now. As much as an alien, robotic dog from the year 5000 could panic.

Suddenly, K9 turned towards Maria and Luke, his gun pointed at them.

"Master Luke! Mistress Maria! You are both in contact with the alien! And so is this unit!"

"What?" Maria gasped.

Luke looked at Maria, then at his dog, then at the warm snow in his hand.

Sarah Jane and Alan had reached the their location. They were in the middle of Haven Green, but there was no one around. Just them two, and a massive Christmas tree in the centre of the park.

"Cold?" Alan asked

"Freezing." she rubbed her arms. Her thin jumper ruffled on her arms. She tugged at her brown leather waistcoat, trying in vain to make herself warmer.

Alan frowned at Sarah Jane. "I'd give you my coat, or something, but.. y'know." Alan pointed to his thin jumper, and chuckled. "Finding anything?"

Instantly, SJ held out her wrist and flipped her scanner's watch face up, revealing its true, alien detecting, self. She took a few steps, turned, then took a few more, then turned again.

"No. Nope. Nothing. Nada." She muttered to herself.

As if in reply, the scanner buzzed a high pitched whine.

"Got something?" Alan stepped over towards SJ, and with Alan's hand on SJ's shoulder, they looked at the scanner.

"Yes. I have something." Suddenly, Sarah Jane turned towards the massive tree.

"It's the tree! An alien tree!"

In a small house in South Ealing, Chrissie and Ivan were relaxing in their living room, drinking mulled wine. As she drank another sip, she felt a slight tang, something which didn't taste in the previous sip.

"Ivan: This wine tastes funny." She complained.

"Well then, don't drink it." Said her judo-instructing new husband. He was too busy reading a newspaper.

Ignoring her new husband, she took another sip. It stung even more. It physically hurt. She coughed, and looked at her husband, who had dropped his newspaper and was looking at his wine in disgust.

"You're right. It's gone off. In the few seconds since he'd sipped it last., It had turned sour.

Gita looked out of her window, just as Rani and Clyde walked off together, hand in hand.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Really?" Haresh sighed.

"I know Clyde isn't the best student in the world, but he's treating our daughter like a princess."

"That's my job." he grumbled back.

"I can just imagine it now. An amazing, silky dress, with a long train, and a beautiful tiara on her hair..." Gita stopped talking, but carried on thinking.

"If Clyde becomes my son in law, I'll-" Gita backhanded him in the stomach, the way she usually did when annoyed by him.

"Haresh! Clyde's a great artist, and an amazing cook, and he'll be a brilliant boyfriend for Rani, and a fantastic husband too. Rani Langer. It has a ring to it. So shush."

"Whatever. I'm going to go and wrap some more presents. I'll see you later." Haresh kissed his wife on the forehead, then walked off. Gita stayed near the window, watching the two teens walking down the street.

Haresh kneeled down, looking at the unwrapped presents. He'd got a box of chocolates for Mr and Mrs Cooper at number 49, a necklace for his daughter, and a bottle of very expensive perfume for his wife. He pulled a pair of scissors towards him, cut a section of paper and started wrapping, biting off lengths of sellotape to stick it all together. After a few moments, he finished wrapping, and reached over to the reel of ribbon to make a bow.

He looked, then looked again.

He swore that, for a moment, the ribbon had wiggled in the air.

"And whatever this warm snow is, it can cause damage to Sarah Jane's watch. I just hope it wants something good this year."

"Or else it'll just have a satsuma." Clyde joked. This was a pun to Santa, who gave naughty kids satsumas in the old days, being 'satsuma-ed' (A phrase Rani would probably get) meaning they were aliens invading during Christmas, and being destroyed by a satsuma.

"A rock-spaceship thing with people on roofs, That Web Star thing electrocuting parts of London, The Titanic replica almost crashing into Buckingham Palace, then everyone having the same face, with a massive red planet floating in the sky." Rani rehearsed all the previous Christmas invasions.

"All being stopped by the Doctor. And now it's our turn." Clyde smiled at Rani. "Kicking alien butt."

"Kicking alien butt. At Christmas. With you. The best gift I could wish for." Rani replied, tehn, without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek. His skin was cold, but still as nice as ever. Clyde blushed, then the two teens looked at each other, and realised. Since it had been snowing, they'd both been thinking about how much they loved each other more than ever..

Luke stared at K9, his gun poised at Maria, then at her. Maria eyed K9, his gun pointed at Luke, then looked at her. Sarah Jane surveyed her scanner, then at Alan. Alan studied Sarah Jane's watch, scanning him, then looked at Sarah Jane herself. Clyde gazed at Rani. Rani gazed at Clyde. Gita peeked down the corridor at Haresh, who'd momentarily stopped wrapping presents. He was kneeling on the floor, and looking directly back at her. Ivan slung his wine onto the coffee table, then looked across to Chrissie, who ogled back.

Just at that moment, everyone was looking at each other, which gave the aliens time to materialise properly.

The first appeared near Rani and Clyde. It was thin, and green. It had two, cream orb eyes, which were copied all over its body as smaller cream bulbous lumps, also across its body, massive, green, elliptical blades big. And, atop its 'head', there was a massive red bow.

"Oh, my God!" Rani exclaimed.

Suddenly, the tree's lights blared, and Sarah Jane and Alan looked at it, shocked. It creaked, and started bending towards the two humans, and started firing lasers out of its starry top.

"RUN!" Sarah Jane and Alan screamed, looking at each other. Without thinking about it, Alan held SJ's hand, and they ran.

Crash!

Chrissie gasped. The pairs of glasses the wine had been in had thrown themselves across the room.

"What the Hell?" Ivan shouted.

Chrissie looked at the burgundy stain on the carpet. She knelt down, looking at it curiously.

"Careful!" Ivan snapped. Chrissie ignored him.

Suddenly, the stain started to swirl, and started to rise, turning from a dark purple tornado to a big blob of something.

Chrissie just gasped, and the wine collected into a tall column, and splashed out of the window.

Gita and Haresh stared at the floating ribbon string.

"Alien ribbon!" Gita gasped.

"Oh, no. Not again!"

"Rhinocerous men, Lizard people, blokes in suits, and now Christmas ribbon!"

Suddenly, the ribbon launched out of the nearest window. Gita looked up, and ran out of the house. Haresh followed reluctantly.

Ealing was havoc. Gita and Haresh's ribbon was shooting into the sky. Luke, Maria and K9 turned onto Bannerman Road, just as Rani and Clyde appeared on the other side of the road. Sarah Jane and Alan appeared from behind SJ's house.

"Sarah Jane!" Called Rani.

Sarah Jane turned to Rani and Clyde.

"Alien mistletoe!" Rani yelled, just as a string of mistletoe flew into the sky behind her.

"Mistress!"

Sarah Jane then turned to her son, her dog, and Maria.

"Mum! The snow! It's alien!" Luke shouted, as a stream of snow and ice shot into the sky behind him.

A fourth line, this one a blue laser beam, shot skyward from behind Alan, making him jump as it boomed.

A few moments later, a fifth line appeared, this one made of a strange, dark liquid.

Sarah Jane looked up into the air.

"Snow. Mistletoe. Ribbon. Light from a tree.."

A drop from the luqid line fell handily onto Sarah Jane's lips. She licked them.

"...And wine. Five important things, that make Christmas.. Christmas."

Luke, Maria, Clyde, Rani, Gita, Haresh and Alan all looked towards Sarah Jane.

"And what's the biggest thing about Christmas?"

The five lines in the air finallyt made contact with each other. At the point they all touched, a bright white glow appeared, and a tall, large, red and white object appeared.

And laughed.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

It looked down towards the Humans.

"Humans! You delve into Christmas, thinking you know all its secrets. But let me tell you."

Santa Claus/Saint Nick/Kris Kringle/Father Christmas floated slowly towards the ground, the five lines of snow, laser, mistletoe, wine and ribbon arcing, following him.

"You've all been naughty boys and girls!"

He landed on the ground with a thump, stamping his feet.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!..."

He looked towards all the Humans...

"And now..."

He smiled.

"...Prepare to die!"

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooowwwwww!**_

_**Nah, it's not Whoey.**_

_**But still, I muchly prefer this new ending. (If you didn't read the last version of 'The Gang Splits', then ignore me.**_

_**Is this man really Santa? Is he planning to kill SJ and the gang?**_

_**Find out... in a few hours.**_

_**-Note: It's 23:55 on Christmas Eve as I'm typing this, so i'm rushing!-**_

_**The Final Chapter, "The Truth About Christmas", will be released at about 7:30 on Saturday, so I can finish writing it whilst watching confidential!**_

_**Hope you like the story!**_

_**And Merry Christmas!**_

_**Love**_

_**TheMasterOfTime**_


	6. Sorry!

_**Hi, yeah, just skip this chapter if you want.**_

_**This is just a little notice to say a few things.**_

_**First, SORRY about not uploading Christmas Day. For God's sake, it was Christmas Day! After Who, I just didn't have enough time.**_

_**Two, Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year.**_

_**Three, if I have a few more reviews, I'll do another Review chapter. Unless you guys are bored of that. In which case I'll put the reviews in at the end of the final Chapter.**_

_**Four, Eleven, Amy and Rory will definitely be in the last Chapter: But should I have more cameos? Captain Jack, Gwen and Rhys? Ten? Suggest.**_

_**And Five, very important, five! Don't let me eat pears! I hate pears. Lol. I had to do that. I actually quite like pears, I just never eat them. There is meant to be a Fifth point.. I can't remember what it is though.**_

_**Ah, that was it!**_

_**Six, Did you guys enjoy a Christmas Carol? Looking forward to Series 6? Share your opinions.**_

_**And, yeah, like I said. Short chapter. This may get deleted soon anyway. Depends.**_

_**So, again, review, suggest and comment!**_


	7. Humans, Time Lords and Robot Santas

_**Hello! Yes! Final Chapter! Should be uploaded New Years Eve!**_

_**I hope you like the little cameos!**_

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!...", Santa Claus hollered.

Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani, Gita, Haresh, Maria and Alan were all in a circle, and Santa stood in the middle.

"And now...", he then grinned...

"...Prepare to die!"

He laughed an evil laugh, then suddenly stopped, and looked between Luke and Clyde.

There stood a tall man. A man with floppy hair, a tweed jacket, and a bow tie. On the left of him, a young, attractive woman with fiery red hair, and on the left, a young, short haired man.

"Hello, Santa!" Said the floppy haired man.

Santa looked towards him, and growled.

"Now then!"

The floppy haired man searched his pockets, and then grunted, annoyed.

"Flipping.. Heck! My sonic!"

"Doctor?" the red haired girl asked.

"My sonic's still broken, remember!"

"So, we're lost then?" the short haired man asked.

"Oh, shut up, Rory!" Amy replied.

Santa walked, slowly but menacingly, towards the floppy haired man. But suddenly, sparks flew out of the mechanical joint on his left shoulder. Growling again, he turned around, and between Maria and Alan, stood a third man. He was slightly shorter than the floppy haired man, and wore a brown, pinstriped suit, with white plimsolls. He had spiky hair and sideburns, thickly-framed glasses, and a cheeky grin. He was holding out a strange metal tube, similar to Sarah Jane's, but slightly longer, and with a blue light at the end, which had just stopped glowing. He looked at Santa, did something his tube, and sonic-ed Santa again. A blue light surrounded Santa, and he faded away. He then looked towards the others.

"Sarah! Luke! Clyde! Rani! Maria! Alan! Gita! Haresh!"

"Yeah?" They all replied, one after another, as all they looked at him.

"RUN!"

The eight Humans obeyed the spiky-haired man, and he looked towards the other three.

"They're off to safety, now you three!"

The spiky haired man held out his sonic, and all four of them teleported too...

...into a strange room. A curved orange wall, studded with pentagons, which curved into the centre of the room, which was held in place by a strange column. The column was green, with strange plastic tubes in the core. And at the bottom of the column, was a greenish console, with oddly looked and oddly placed buttons, switches, levers, and various other things.

"Where are we?" Rory asked anybody he though would know the answer.

"Now then, Sorry!" Said the spiky haired man, running around the console, his white plimsolls tapping the iron-grid-floor as he bounced along childishly.

"I know the others could just run, and I could've told you lot to run, but there's something odd about you three. The thing is, you're not like other Humans. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Huh. Exactly." The Doctor smiled back.

"Doctor, who is that?" Rory asked the Doctor.

"No..." The spiky haired man exclaimed.

"Yup. Hello, Doctor."

"Doctor?" asked Amy.

"Hello!" Ten and Eleven replied, simultaneously.

"OK. Now, I'm confused." announced Rory.

"He's me. I'm him. He was dying. Poor old Wilf. He regenerated. Became me. TARDIS was going all explodey wodey, and that's when I crashed into your garden shed, Amy."

"What?" Ten gasped.

"Well, think about it. I'm the future version of you, so-"

"Ah, yes! You don't remember this conversation from when you were me, do you?"

"Nope, which means it never really happened."

"Exactly."

"But hold on..." Rory butted in. "Time can be re-written, didn't you say?"

"Well, good idea that, err... what was your name?"

"Rory."

"Well, Rory, the point is-"

"Time can be in a state of flux, where it can be changed, or it can be fixed, so whatever happens, happens." chimed Eleven. "I could tell when time was in flux or fixed when I was you, but I've lost it now. And even if I had it, I'd still abuse it. Just like when you abused it on Mars with Adelaide"

"Mars?" Pond asked.

"Yup." cheered Ten.

Eleven stepped towards Ten.

"Which, come to think about it, where are we in your time-line?"

"Er. ..Lemmie think.."

The TARDIS suddenly hurtled out of control.

"Ahh. That's right! Santa!" said Eleven, as he started to help Ten with the console.

"Not a Roboform, neither version. So the question is, who is he?" Ten asked Santa.

"Err. He's the real Santa." asked Rory.

"Nahh. He's not. Sorry about this, Amy, Rory, but I'm going to have to tell you the truth about Christmas." sighed Ten.

"How can one Human, who's very elderly and obese, really visit all 130 million houses of the Earth in one day?" Eleven asked his companions.

"By magic." Amy nudged Rory in the rib.

"Nah, there's no such thing." scoffed Eleven.

"But think about it. Every shopping centre, there's a Santa Claus. Tell them, '_you're not the real Santa'_, and they'll tell you they are helping him. Everyone in the world helps Santa, keeping the _magic_ of Christmas alive." said Ten.

"And that's not all..."

The gang stopped running, and an uproar started in the crowd.

"Oh, wow! Alien robot Santa!"

"Was that really the Doctor?"

"Where's Chrissie?"

"It wasn't an alien, Gita."

"That redhead was cute!"

"What the Hell is going on?"

"But it was still a robot Santa!"

"Shuddup, Clyde!"

"Who was that guy in the suit?"

Sarah Jane secretly took her lipstick from Rani's pocket, held it in the air, and gave it a loud blast, quickly quieting everyone.

"Right. Alright then. Those two were the Doctor. He can regenerate, giving himself a whole new look and persona. The redhead was Amy, and the other man was Rory, and they are the companions of the Doctor with the bow tie."

"Okay..." someone said.

"I still have no idea what's going on." said another person.

Suddenly, something it the ground, causing a slight earthquake. The gang looked towards where it had hit, and saw a pile of mistletoe. Another meteorite-thingy hit the opposite side of the road, and it was a small, completely decorated Christmas tree. More and more ocks and shooting stars and comets fell to the ground, all of them landing as massive snowballs, miniature Christmas trees, pools of wine, bows of ribbon and piles of mistletoe.

"Christmas Attacks: When Santa Goes Bad. Coming to games consoles and cinemas soon. Coming to Earth as meteors now." Clyde joked, as the gang looked at the damage.

"So what do we do?" asked Maria.

"I really don't know, Maria. But I have a feeling the Doctor will help us." Luke replied, holding her hand. Alan smiled at Luke. As did Clyde, who held Rani's. Rani then smiled at Maria. Gita also smiled at Rani. Haresh frowned at Clyde, and Gita elbowed him again.

Ten, Eleven, Amy and Rory were now all circled around the TARDIS console, trying in vain to stop the shaking.

Bleeping suddenly arose from the console. Ten growled in frustration, and pulled over the TARDIS monitor. He muttered: "Oh. Oh dear."

Eleven shuffled towards him, and looked over his shoulder. Amy and Rory looked at each other, panicking, them they looked back to the Doctors. For a moment, the screen was blank, with just a glowing, white crack in the centre. After a fraction of a second, however, it returned to normal, and showed...

"Meteors. Thousands of them. Hitting Earth every moment." Ten answered to their worried faces.

"But the odd thing is, the stuff that lands is something Christmassy. Pools of mulled wine, miniature and fully decorated trees, piles of bows and ribbons, bunches of mistletoe and mountains of snow." explained Eleven.

"Why am I never good with Christmas?" Ten whinged.

"I dunno, but you've given me your Christmas trait. We've just come from Sardicktown. Flying sharks, an alien Scrooge and a dying blonde opera singer. Mental."

"Sounds fun. I look forward to it."

"Err, guys, I don't mean to interrupt your chat, but Earth's kind of in danger... again. Can you do something about it?" Rory politely asked the Time Lords.

"Rory! Yes! Hello!"

"Hi, er.. Doctor."

"Right, so: Sarah Jane's gang have discovered alien activity. Alien activity at Christmas. Christmastime is always a bad idea in the 21st Century." Eleven recalled. Suddenly, his body shook violently, and he fell onto the nearby chair.

"What the Hell?" Ten yelped.

"It's... the TARDIS..." Eleven choked. He inhaled deeply, then suddenly found the strength to pull himself up onto the console.

"..It's in trouble. Sorry, Doctor, but I'm taking a diversion!" He pressed a button, and the TARDIS flew towards a spaceship... shaped like a silvery sleigh.

Ten's TARDIS landed in a grey-walled room, with Eleven's TARDIS opposite. Eleven ran out, and smiled at his TARDIS. He ran up towards it, but got zapped by an invisible forcefield. Amy and Rory helped him up.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ten muttered through gritted teeth.

"Brr! It's freezing." Rory whined.

"Oh, stop whinging!" Amy replied.

"Ahh, so glad you could join us!" a metallic voice said from opposite them.

The Doctors and the Companions turned around, and saw a crowd of Santas.

Some were thin. Some wore green. And some were Lady Clauses.

A group of varied Santas.

Robot Santas.

"I've just had a thought!" Ten smiled at the robots.

"Doctor! ...I apologise. Doctors!" a Santa announced.

"Your TARDIS had to be held to stop you from defeating us." said another Santa.

"But we did not have enough power to sustain a second incarnation of you to arrive." said a third.

"A second incarnation, this time with a working sonic!" proclaimed Ten. "Well, you could have picked any other Doctor. Well, except for Celery and Cricket, and the one with really bad fashion sense. But I s'pose my sonic is the most latest one after this guy's!"

He walked towards the Santas, pulled out his sonic, and waved it at the Santas.

"I could so easily just sonic you all into oblivion."

Te Santas looked at him, with their heads tilted at an angle.

Ten lifted his sonic towards the Santas.

"So I will sonic you all to oblivion. If you don't stop this invasion."

The Santas looked at the Doctor and his sonic, and laughed.

"What the Hell?" Rory exclaimed.

"Doctor, why are they laughing?" Amy asked Eleven.

"Dunno." Ten and Eleven said together.

"Please stop doing that." Rory complained.

"No! It's funny!" They said, synchronously.

"But you cannot stop us yourself." A Santa smiled.

"We cannot be stopped by simple sonic wave trickery." 'teased' another.

"Huh?" the Doctors and the Companions gasped.

"We are not powered by electricity. We are powered by something else. And that is the only way you can stop us!" The Santas all chorused.

The Doctors and The Companions gasped again.

"Commence the devastation of Earth!" The Santas chimed.

Suddenly, the spaceship shook.

On Earth, more and more Christmassy rocks hit, creating massive gaping holes and smoking craters.

Luckily, not many people were being hurt. At all. Yet.

The Santas were planning to change Earth. They weren't going to kill every Human immediately, but deliver enough meteors to change the climate into a colder one, therefore making it a place for the Santas to live (these robots operated best at cold temperatures, hence the cold ship), killing all the Humans in the process.

It was done at Christmas time, because if the Santas had to visit Earth, before, during or after the Freeze, they could be dismissed by Humans as publicity stunts, again, hence the robots' 'clothing'. Also, since Christmastime was a cold (Except for the Aussies), they had decided to plan it all to be _at_ Christmas. The whole Christmas thing was made to make Earth's population as unaware as possible.

Ten suddenly decided to run back to his TARDIS. However, the Santas had anticipated this move, and had electro-locked it away, like they had done with Eleven's.

So now, the Doctors and the Companions were trapped on an alien spaceship, with no hope of rescue.

But Sarah Jane and her gang didn't know this. So the Earth was going to be blown up.

Unless Sarah Jane, Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani found out the way to defeat the Santas.

Which, luckily, they were just about to.

_**There. I usually put an ellipsis (…) between each bit sub-chapter bit, but i've recently found out that they don't come up on FF, so i'm trying different approaches.**_

_**And sorry for the lack of Chrivan. I HATE writing about them.**_

_**Re-reading Ten and Eleven, however, makes me want to write an 'Eleven Doctors' story. I've had a few ideas on an All-Docs story in the past, so I might be able to do a fairly good story.**_

_**And yes, before you nag in the reviews that this is a crap final chapter, it isn't!**_

_**Yeah, I keep keeping you guys on tenterhooks, don't I?**_

_**But don't worry, as soon as I realised this wouldn't be the last chapter (which was earlier today, it's the 30th), I had chopped the original last chapter in a place which seemed good, and I placed the latter half in a new chapter.**_

_**So, coming tomorrow, the final chapter of Christmas on Bannerman Road!**_

"_**Teenage Love: Hidden and Forbidden."**_

_**Dark-ish title, I know. I can't think of anything else.**_

_**Actually, I'll upload it now. It'll be up straight after this one!**_


	8. Teenage Love: Hidden and Forbidden

_**Sorry! Yes! I know!**_

_**I wasn't planing on this chapter. I was writing 'Humans, Time Lords and Robot Santas" , hoping it would be the last chapter. However, I found that the last chapter was well over 2,000 words. I really don't like writing chapters longer than 1,000, so it was a bit bad.**_

_**So enjoy this last Chapter.**_

Sarah Jane had, much to the annoyed of Clyde (who wanted to kick some alien butt) and Maria (who missed 'proper' alien hunting), had decided that the Doctors could save the day, so the gang had to split up, and just forget about this alien encounter.

Clyde and Rani were at Rani's. They were in her room (much to the annoyance of Haresh), whilst her parents were downstairs wrapping more presents... without any ribbon this time, just to be safe.

"It was nice to see the Doctor again. Both of them." Rani smiled. She was lounging on her bed, whilst Clyde sat on the floor, looking at her.

"Yeah. I guess so." Clyde mumbled. He seemed... out of it.

"You okay, Clyde?"

"Yeah. Well, not really.."

"What's up?"

"Long story. Kinda."

Rani sat up, and shuffled to the edge of her bed. She patted the bit of bed next to her, smiled at Clyde, and he reluctantly sat next to her. He seemed really down.

"Tell it."

"Well, you're a girl. You can help me out."

Rani looked shocked, relieved and puzzled, but continued smiling.

"I think I know what this is about..." Rani placed her hand on Clyde, interlocking her fingers with his. Clyde looked at Rani, looked at their hands, then blushed.

Maria was at Luke's. They were upstairs, in the attic, tidying up the party mess. Maria bent down to pick up a pile of paper plates. Luke went to help her. And their hands met.

Maria stifled an embarrassed laugh. She looked up, and saw Luke smiling at her, blushing.

"Sorry." Luke mumbled.

"It's OK." Maria smiled.

They decided that this was enough tidying for now, and sat down on the sofa.

"You know, Maria. I have missed you a lot."

"I know. I missed you too."

Maria and Luke smiled at each other.

"But I think..." Luke started...

Maria looked at him, eager to hear the end of his sentence.

"Yeah?"

Luke slowly placed his hand on hers again.

"I missed you more than I would do... if..." Luke was blushing. Maria smiled at him, linking her fingers with his.

"That I missed you more than I would have.. if..."

Maria was even more eager for him to finish his sentence. However, Luke didn't. He just sighed.

"Encyclopedia Clyde-annica never did help me understand girls. I have the memory of ten thousand Humans. I have an IQ to challenge anyone on the planet. I remember every word, every sentence, every book i've ever read. But I don't understand girls. I don't understand... love."

Luke looked at Maria, slightly scared, but also slightly embarassed, and completely smitten.

"I don't understand love, but I feel it. With you."

Maria smiled.

"Let me help you then." Yes, it did sound cheesy. But she meant it.

She leaned towards Luke, and her leaned towards her. And they kissed. Luke stroked Maria's cheek, and she took her hand away from his, and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, pulling him in for a longer kiss.

"Clyde, loving a girl is nothing to be ashamed about. Don't be scared. People won't mind."

"It's not that, Rani. I don't know how to tell her. And I don't know if she feels the same." Clyde frowned.

"Trust me, she knows, and she feels the same." Rani and Clyde looked at each other.

"I love you too, Clyde." She kissed him. And Clyde pulled her in for a longer kiss.

Two couples. Kissing.

The acknowledgement of love.

Love: The most powerful emotion of them all.

It can bring people together from alternate universes.

It saves trillions of lives.

And it can defeat evil robot Santas.

The robots started powering down. The SpaceSleigh was warming up again. And the

Christmas Comets that hadn't landed were curving and flying back into the air.

All the damage that was caused stayed, however. But, as it was Christmassy themed debris, people decided the wreckage should stay as decoration.

The world was saved. By two teenage couples declaring their love to themselves.

Clyde and Rani, and Luke and Maria, had stopped being intimate, and were looking out at the window.

"The comets are going." Luke said to Maria, as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

The last of the robots collapsed, and Amy poked it with her foot.

"Are your TARDISes working now?"

"Well, mine is." Eleven replied. He looked towards Ten's TARDIS. It had already disappeared.

"He's gone." Rory shrugged, looking at the empty space in the room, then at Eleven and Amy.

"Well, I suppose we best be going too. I doubt there's much breathable oxygen left. There was probably only meant to be enough for one Time Lord for.. ooh.. maybe half an hour? Two Time Lords and two Humans would use it up in a few minutes,"

"We better get going then." Amy said, pushing the dead robot away.

Eleven pushed open his own TARDIS's door, and Rory stepped inside.

"don't you think this robot thing is a bit odd, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Ahh, Christmasses are always odd."

"But how did they just... die?"

"I feel I know the answer. Come on." Amy walked into the TARDIS, and the Doctor followed.

Clyde and Rani were having a nice cuddle on Rani's bed, when suddenly Haresh opened her bedroom door and walked in.

"Hi, Rani. I though you'd like to know that the-" He looked at Rani, then at Clyde. Clyde smiled sheepishly at him.

Luckily, Gita was following him, and suddenly came in too. She smiled at the teenagers, and ushered Haresh out.

"Haresh! They're teenagers! They deserve a bit of privacy!" She hissed, pushing her husband downstairs.

"Your dad's gonna kill me." Clyde joked, but in a serious tone.

"Oh, Clyde!" Rani pulled him in for another kiss.

Sarah Jane and Alan walked into the living room, and she saw Luke and Maria, _very _close to each other, looking out of the window.

"Any sign of the Doctor?" Alan asked

"Either of them." Sarah Jane added. Luckily, Sarah Jane had told Alan all about the Doctor, his regeneration, his alien-ness, and everything else. So he wasn't that surprised.

"Nope. Disappearing act again."

Sarah Jane frowned, then smiled.

"Just like him."

Unknown to everyone else, K9 had rolled into the living room behind Alan and Sarah Jane.

"Temporal flux escalating outside, Mistresses and Masters."

"Which means?" Alan asked.

"It's the Doctor." Luke smiled.

As if in reply, a TARDIS suddenly started to materialise outside.

Clyde and Rani heard the magic TARDIS noise.

"Clyde?" Rani smiled.

"Yeah?" Clyde smiled back.

"It's the Doctor!" Rani and Clyde pulled their cheesiest grins, then ran outside. Holding hands.

On the road of Bannerman Road, stood a TARDIS.

Sarah Jane, Alan, Luke and Maria were already outside, waiting for someone to come out.

But beside it, another TARDIS appeared, and both TARDIS doors opened at the same time.

"What do you take me for, Sarah Jane? I always come back! ...Eventually." Eleven mimicked Ten's words from the first time the gang had met him.

"Doctor! ...Doctors!" Sarah Jane hugged Ten, then hugged Eleven.

Eleven introduced his companions. "This is Amy Pond, my amazing companion from Leadworth." then he placed his hands on Rory's shoulders. "And this is Mister Rory Pond." Rory smiled. "It'll never be Missus Amelia Williams, will it?" Amy elbowed Rory, and everyone else laughed.

"But hang on, Doctor."

Eleven and Ten turned around.

"Clyde, hello!" Ten grinned.

"Hi, Doctor. But the thing is, what the Hell did you do to save the world."

"Ahh, it wasn't us. It was you guys."

"Huh? Us?" Rani asked, obviosuly surprised.

"Forbidden and Hidden." Ten explained.

"Huh?" Maria asked.

Ten turned around again.

"Love." Luke, Clyde, Rani and Maria blushed.

"Passio Robotica. Robots that lived on emotion. And love is the strongest emotion." Eleven smiled.

"I thought that, with my sonic, I could simply remove their power sources, or block them, or anything. But you four, with your love for each other, overloaded their power sources, causing them to break down." Ten explained.

"Your teenage love saved the world." Amy cheered.

Rory looked at Amy, and held her hand.

"Love saves lives." Rory added.

"Indeed, Rory!" Eleven exclaimed. "So, Haresh!"

Eleven looked at Haresh. "Clyde may be a bad pupil, but he can love your daughter so much, he can save the world with his feelings."

Haresh sighed. "Alright!"

Clyde smiled at Haresh, then at Luke, then at Rani. Luke looked back at Clyde, then at Maria.

"Well, time I was off. I don't know how much longer two Time Lords can stay here.." Ten walked back inside his TARDIS.

"Just one thing, Doctor." Eleven asked.

"Doctor, look. I really don't know how I got here. I was just lucky. Nice to meet you, and you, Amy, and you, Rory. Brilliant. Just brilliant."

"Bye, Doctor." Amy and Rory said together.

"See you in my future!" Ten smiled. "Allons-y!" he closed the TARDIS door, and his TARDIS faded away.

"We best be going too. Bye, Sarah Jane. Bye, everyone!" Eleven looked at Amy, then at Rory, then motioned his head towards the TARDIS. Amy and Rory walked inside.

"Doctor. What about the snow?" Maria asked.

"Snow?"

"The snow, at least, the snow earlier, it was... warm."

"Weird. I dunno why. I'll try and find out though."

Suddenly, a strange, bassy, repetitive bell sounded from the TARDIS.

Amy poked her head out.

"Doctor?"

Eleven stared at Sarah Jane and her gang, then stared at the TARDIS, then stared at Amy.

"The cloister bell!"

"Bad?"

"Very. Extremely!"

Eleven ran into his TARDIS, almost bumping into Amy. He slammed the TARDIS doors, which then disappeared.

"Wow. Okay."

K9 appeared by Sarah Jane's side.

"Mistress. The Computer wants you.

"Mr Smith?"

"Affirmative."

"Come on, then!"

Luke, Clyde, Rani and Maria all followed. A new adventure was about to begin.

_**Well, that's the end of Christmas on Bannerman Road.**_

_**FanFics coming soon:**_

_**Shadows and Statues:**_

_**The Lonely Assassins and the Vashta Nerada team up to form a deadly alliance.**_

_**Probably Ten/OC or Eleven/Amy/Rory/OC. Might have River in it, as she has met both races.**_

_**The Ten Doctors:**_

_**Time can be rewritten: Specifically, The Doctor's time. During every regeneration, something has now happened to the Doctor. Something that will change his past, present and future forever.**_

_**One/Two/Three/Four/Five/Six/Seven/Eight/Nine/Ten/Eleven/Amy/Rory/OC**_

_**The Time War:**_

_**Still in progress.**_

_**Seven/Ace/Eight/Daleks/Rassilon/Romana III/Leela/K9/Nine**_

_**Aliens, Spies and Schools (TBC)**_

_**M.I. High/SJA Crossover. Plot TBA**_

_**M.I. High: Blaisy (Blane/Daisy) Stewose (Stewart/Rose) **_

_**SJA: Clani**_


End file.
